This invention relates to reclining chairs by which is meant chairs in which the user can tilt backwards as is common in office or so-called judge's chairs. In this regard, the word "reclining" is used to mean tilting of the seat and or arms of a chair in the direction of the user's back. A wide variety of reclining chairs have been known for many years for instance the chairs shown in the following patents which were found in a search of Class 297, Subclasses 68, 78, 79, 80, 281, 282, 312, and 354 after the chair of this invention was designed: U.S. Pat. Nos. 14,890; 2,517,278; 2,609,432; 3,711,152; 4,040,660; 4,341,420, and 4,536,029 and the following patents cited in the parent application identified above: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,744,600; 4,732,424; 4,653,806; 4,641,885; 4,032,190; 3,778,104; 142,145; 790,242; 2,532,025; 2,586,951; 2,617471; 3,446,532; 3,712,666; 3,741,607; 4,570,994; Germany Pat. No. 3,322,450; and France Pat. No. 2,584,587.
The known reclining chairs provide a variety of forms of control for the reclining motion and a variety of levels of comfort during reclining and in the various reclined positions, but each of these known designs has its own disadvantages.